gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily in Delmore Part 5
Emily in Delmore is a fanfiction by MissingNo. This is part five. Please leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s talk page! Plot Emily: -anxious- How did it go, Stoney? Tell me! Stoney: Calm down, Emily! But if you must know... it was a success! Emily and Anais weren't excited. They were confused. Anais: You mean, Kayla didn't read the posters you passed over? Stoney: Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are. But I did tell you she was an idiot, right? Emily and Anais: Right! Stoney: Now, we gotta find a way to stop Kayla from finding out our plan. Anais: Don't worry! Kayla will never find out! ---- Kayla: ...and here's your poster, Jackie and Martin! Kayla passes the posters to Jackie and Martin, the most popular boys in the school. Just at that moment, Emily happened to walk by and listened. Martin: Dude, check this out! Jackie: -reading- "Don't tell anyone, but we are planning a riot at Kayla after school, and you are invited to join"? Martin: A riot against Kayla? We gotta tell her! Jackie: Are you crazy, Martin? If the whole school is into this, imagine are social popularity level if we take it down! Martin: Yeah... but isn't Kayla our friend? Popular kids stick together. We have to take down the riot, and we must do it without anyone knowing it was us. Emily: -whispering- Oh no, this isn't good. Martin: Who said that?! Martin had spoken too late, as Emily had already walked out of earshot. Emily: -sigh- How can we keep this up if Martin tells Kayla? ---- Martin: Kayla! Kayla! Kayla was running to her class, as she was late once again. Kayla: Shut up, Martin! I'm late! What is it you wanted to tell me that is so important? Martin: I just... wanted... to tell you... Kayla: Speak up, idiot! Don't get so tired, I can't understand one word! Martin: Sorry... Kayla, I'm just human... Kayla: Nice excuse, but it's not good enough! I'm already 5 minutes late! Now hurry up and tell me what you wanted to tell me! Martin: I just wanted to tell you that- Before Martin could finish another word, Emily has already pounced on him. Martin was unconcious and was in no way capable of spoiling the prank, but Kayla was now right in front of her. Kayla: What the heck, new kid?! You are so freaking dead- Intercom: Kayla Balloon, Emily Cartridge, please come to class, now! Emily: Looks like we've both gotta go to class, Kayla. Kayla: -angry- This isn't over! You're gonna pay for pulling that stunt! Emily and Kayla walk in opposite directions to their classes, not speaking one word. Emily was fine with being late, but what will Kayla do? The possibilities of what Kayla could do to her popped in Emily's mind, and it frightened her. End of Part 5! Next part coming soon. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Part 5 of Fanfics Category:Fanfics with multiple parts